Hold Me
by Nelliephantt
Summary: The boys turn to each other for sanctuary from the storm. Drabble.


**A/N:** _This was inspired by the ridiculous thunderstorm that flooded parts of England yesterday. I love thunderstorms but it just worked out better that the boys didn't. So yeah, I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it. It's un-beta'd so all the mistakes are my own. Enjoy :)_  
**Warnings:** _None. Except for Blaine's potty mouth._  
**Spoilers:** _2x09, but this is AU._  
**Word Count:** _1,207_.  
**Disclaimer:** _Unfortunately I do not own Glee, I just get to play with the characters._

* * *

Blaine Anderson rolled over once more to check the time. The angry, red digits glared 2:07am, informing him that he'd been tossing and turning in bed for over two hours. Just as he made to turn over again, a flash of lightning illuminated his room followed by a ferocious rumble of thunder. Blaine sat bolt up-right at the storm's ministrations; to say he was scared of thunderstorms was an understatement. The fear of being struck by lightning, of lightning setting his building on fire, the relentless rain flooding his room or even shattering the glass of his window; it sent shivers down his spine. But more importantly, his irrational fear was keeping him awake.

He glanced over at the clock again once his breathing had evened out a little; 2:19am. It was getting later, and the storm was getting worse. He knew what he needed to get to sleep; he needed someone with him; a warm, embrace to fall asleep in, reassuring that he was not alone, but in his dorm at Dalton he didn't have those kinds of luxuries. Just as he was deliberating the possibilities of staying up all night and then going to class as usual in the morning, his phone buzzed on his night stand.

**From Kurt:** _Hey, are you awake?_  
**To Kurt:** _Yeah, you can't sleep either?_  
**From Kurt:** _No. I hate thunderstorms._

Suddenly Blaine had an idea that was as clever as it was stupid. Before he could lose his nerve, he replied to Kurt's text message.

**To Kurt:**_ Do you want me to come over?_

As soon as he'd hit send he wanted the words to come back to him. He and Kurt were friends and as much as he wished there was something more between them there were boundaries that one just shouldn't cross, limits that Blaine was leaping over and running past. After a few minutes, his phone buzzed again.

**From Kurt:**_ Sure. If you don't mind._

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. He was having difficulty surviving the friend-zone he had placed himself in, but at least Kurt didn't feel there was anything strange about Blaine creeping through the corridors of Dalton Academy at nearly three in the morning, right? Any doubts Blaine had were immediately squashed by the sound of that terrifying thunder again; being with Kurt sounded like a fantastic idea.

**To Kurt:** _Okay, I'll be right over._

Blaine scrambled out of bed, making sure to drag on a pair of sweatpants before he ran out of his dorm in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Kurt's room wasn't too far away so whilst he was certain there would be someone patrolling the corridors at this time – distance was on his side.  
He crept along the corridor and down the stairs, scurried across the lobby and then pretty much ran up the opposing set of stairs and down the corridor to Kurt's room.  
He had planned to steel himself and catch a breath before knocking Kurt's door, but apparently nature _wasn't_ on his side as lightning struck as he was stood in the corridor, startling the breath out of him. He rapped his knuckles on the door in front of him in quick succession; the door almost immediately swung open to reveal a dishevelled and clearly distressed Kurt Hummel. His hair had escaped the hold of his hair products; his fringe laying low on his forehead. In his over-sized t-shirt and bare legs, Kurt looked younger than Blaine had ever seen him look.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Oh my god, get in here!" Kurt squawked as another bolt of lightning illuminated the area. Blaine let himself be pulled into Kurt's room and heard the door close behind him.

"I'm sorry I made you come all the way over here, but I just can't do storms." Kurt said, worrying his lip between his teeth.  
"Hey, it's not a problem, I offered." Blaine reassured him. Kurt smiled a tiny smile before he replied.

"Thanks. Maybe now that you're here, I'll finally get some sleep."

"Yeah, me too hopefully," Blaine agreed with a chuckle. As soon as the words had left his mouth though, it dawned on him; where _was_ he going to sleep? There was Kurt's bed or the floor, and whilst he didn't mind sleeping on the floor a sore neck in the morning would make sure he paid for it.  
"Erm, have you got a spare blanket or anything I could sleep on?" he asked tentatively.

"Why?" Kurt replied, looking a little confused.  
"'Cause your rug looks comfortable and everything but I don't want to freeze my butt off." He stated. Kurt waited a beat before replying.

"Don't you want to sleep in the bed?" he asked innocently.  
Blaine blinked once, twice, but he was sure he wasn't hearing things. Kurt really did just offer to share his bed with him.  
"Are you sure? I don't wanna -"

"Blaine," Kurt cut across him. "What's the point of you coming over here if we both still have to sleep alone? I'll keep my hands to myself, don't worry."

"That's not what I meant," Blaine tried half-heartedly. _That's not what I'm worried about_, he added silently. His biggest fear was keeping his own hands off of Kurt.  
"Look, I'll sleep by the wall and you on the outside. Is that okay?" Kurt offered.  
Blaine nodded his head in the affirmative and watched as Kurt crawled under the duvet. It was only then that he remembered that Kurt only had on a pair of boxer-briefs under that long t-shirt. _Shit_, he thought. It seemed it would be a little more difficult to control himself than he had first thought.  
"You can take your sweatpants off, if you'd like," Kurt said in a hushed voice, as if saying any louder would turn the intentionally innocent idea into something much more. "Just so you're not uncomfortable, that's all," he added with a little more volume. Blaine was still stood by the bed, debating whether or not Kurt was being serious when a loud roll of thunder echoed around the room, startling him into action. Before his nerve got the better of him, he rid himself of his sweatpants and slid in under the covers next to Kurt. It was warmer than his bed, but not quite warm enough. As if Kurt could read his thoughts, he spoke up.

"Blaine, would you mind if…um...could you um…hold me?" he stammered nervously. "The rain kind of scares me as well."

Blaine stared up into the dark ceiling for a moment before gathering some courage and rolling over to face Kurt, holding his arms out for him in the process.

"Get over here," he whispered. Kurt all but dove into his embrace, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's neck.  
"That's better," he hummed.

Even though Blaine had originally planned to be one wrapped up in a pair of strong arms, he couldn't have agreed more.

Another bolt of lightning tore across the sky followed by an angry clap of thunder, the rain was still hammering relentlessly on the window, but neither boy jumped or gasped or reacted in any way, because they were both sound asleep, comforted by each other's touch.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
